


Терновая корона

by RabbitPooh



Category: The Fall (2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Трандуил рассказывает Александрии свою историю





	Терновая корона

***

Александрия ещё долго скучала по их с Роем сказкам. Но её семья нуждалась в ещё одной паре рабочих рук и отдыхать после травмы не пришлось. Мама отправила дочь на сбор урожая, не дожидаясь пока та окрепнет. Малышка трудилась наравне со взрослыми и зарабатывала гроши.

Но, однажды, в саду, собирая фрукты, девочка настолько удалилась от всех работников, что не заметила, как фруктовые деревья превратились в древние дубы. Вот тут-то девчушке стало не до смеха. Она обернулась вокруг в надежде отыскать выход, но дубрава, которой быть тут не могло никак, не расступалась.

Вот, что случается, если слишком замечтаться. Всё это время она сочиняла свою историю, в которой её Рой, в этот раз, был могущественным королём. И всё это время она ела яблоки. А они в её сказке были чудодейственными.

„Я просто потерялась“ — решила девочка. Но, то обстоятельство, что она совершенно одна в незнакомом месте, вызвало непрекращающийся поток слёз.

— Что тебя привело в мой лес, человеческое дитя? — будто шелест листвы за её спиной раздался чарующий и такой знакомый голос Роя. Алекса резко повернулась в ту сторону, откуда он раздавался. И, да, там стоял её старый друг. Но он был невероятно красив, весь в сиянии серебристых одежд, в руке он держал трость с изящным набалдашником в виде змейки.

— Рой, ты теперь не чёрный бандит? Ты в моей истории, но такой настоящий и тёплый, что можно потрогать! — девочка бросилась к надменному эльфу и принялась обнимать его ноги. — Я знала, что тебя вылечат.

„Блаженный ребёнок“ — подумал Трандуил.

— Кто твои родители? — он едва сдерживал тревогу за её болезненное состояние.

— Перестань, ты пугаешь меня. Такие волосы, — девочка, затаив дыхание дотянулась до его белокурого локона. — Ты оказывается очень высокий.

— Тогда идём со мной. Будем надеяться, твой отец вовремя спохватится и придёт за тобой, — владыка взял её за ручонку и наклонившись смахнул кристальную слезинку с длинных ресниц девочки. Он даже невольно залюбовался, всматриваясь в её доверчивое, восторженное личико. Но она капризно одёрнула его за манжет.

— Довольно притворяться. Ты знаешь, как моего папу убили. Теперь ты им будешь. Мы же решили в больнице. Я знала, что ты меня найдёшь.

Король выпрямился и, скрестив руки на груди, в раздумье потёр свой гладкий подбородок.

— Значит утверждаешь я — твой отец, потеряшка? Мне нравится такая история. Темнеет. Расскажешь по дороге о том, почему я не могу вспомнить тебя, — она доверчиво вложила свою ладонь в его тёплую огромную ручищу и зашагала стараясь не отставать от сказочного короля. А то, что он был королём, Александрия поняла по, искрящемуся переливами самоцветов, тонкому венцу.

— Я знала, знала, — шептала она себе под нос, забыв брошенной на опушке корзинке с яблоками. — Знала, что ты меня заберёшь.

Трандуил же шёл в смятении. Он остался здесь в одиночестве и уже было смирился с вынужденным отшельничеством, как Эру подкинул ему дочь. Король знал, что привязываться к людям нельзя, их век ничтожен. Рваной раной в сердце напомнила о себе скорбь по погибшей супруге. И теперь вот этот беспомощный беззубый заморыш. Он смирился. Если нужно побыть Роем, он побудет. Лишь бы быть хоть кому-то нужным.

***

Наконец, уставшую мельтешить за широко шагавшим эльфом и запыхавшуюся от сбивчивого рассказа, из которого Король понял, что Рой калека, он схватил малышку под мышки и усадил себе на плечо. Вот где восторгу девочки не было предела. Придерживаясь одной рукой за венценосную голову, она завороженно любовалась короной.

 — И ты рассказывал мне истории, а в некоторых я видела тебя. Нет, не тебя, но ты там был, это точно. На движущихся картинках в кино.

— Палантир?

— Да нет же синематограф он называется, ну ты тут совсем от времени отстал, — она капризно поджала губки.

— Похоже, что да, — она так убедительно говорила, что владыка сам начинал верить в её фантазии. — Ну, вот и мой дворец.

Короля встретила стража и с поклоном предложили пронести его ценную ношу через мост к воротам. Но напуганная незнакомыми лицами бесстрастных воинов, Александрия вцепилась в него и, как дикий зверёк, запищала.

Эльдар переглянулись, лёгкая улыбка легла в уголках их губ.

— Папа, не отдавай меня им. Я буду послушной! — кричала девчушка. Он прижал её к груди и, кивнув подданным в знак того, что сам исполнит её мольбы, прошёл в свои покои с живым „трофеем“ на руках.

— Давай договоримся, ты искупаешься в гейзере под моим присмотром, конечно, отведаешь медовых лепёшек, что испекла Эстель и угомонишься. Я прикажу изготовить тебе люльку, нет для люльки ты великовата. Хорошо, кроватку, как у всех людей и ты улетишь в страну грёз.

— С тобой? А разве мы не там уже? — качала ногами сидя на его трапезном столе гостья.

Трандуил не сдержал улыбку, первую за тысячу лет.

— Я, пожалуй, соглашусь побыть твоим папой, пока мама не начнёт поиски. Но ты будешь слушаться, обещаешь, Александрия? — она часто закивала ему. Маленькие косички мило тряслись в такт головке.

Приятно было вспомнить Трандуилу, как он возился со своим сынишкой, который на тот момент ничем от человечка с чёрными косичками не отличался. Но одно отличие всё же было, девочка щебетала как воробей. В её голове роилось столько мыслей и слов, что владыка уже давно перестал слушать, а воспользовавшись осанве видел этот её синематограф прямо в своей голове. Там были и железные кони и стреляющие шариками палки. Рой действительно был похож на него, но это короля не удивляло. Его лицо и стан имели совершенную форму, данную Эа его народу. Среди людей тоже могли случаться совершенные на вид особи.  
Прыжок из своего мира в другой мир, если ей верить, мог совершить только избранный человек. Король решил посвятить ей всё своё свободное время. Благо войны закончились. Средиземье процветало. Зло перестало угрожать жителям Арды. В Валинор за сыном он следовать не хотел.

Александрия, как в былые времена по коридорам больницы, только совершенно здоровая, разгуливала по дворцу. Она уже поплескалась в дворцовой купальне, ничуть не стесняясь Роя, по-домашнему укутавшегося в шёлковый халат и поливавшего её голову душистой пеной. Она хотела его рассмешить и, кажется добилась этого, обрызгав всего водой. Мокрый король громко фыркнул, напоминая взъерошенного кота, отрясающего капли с шёрстки.

Потом они ели вкусную выпечку, только она. Трандуил же чопорно ковырялся в невкусной, на взгляд, Алексы зелени.

— Она же горькая, как ты это ешь? Разве ты лошадка или зайчик? — озорно щурилась, она наблюдая за его попытками не прыснуть со смеху.

— Мне необходимо поддерживать своё тело в балансе, а ты ещё растёшь. Молчи когда жуёшь, иначе можешь проглотить язык вместе с кусочком пищи, — важно и убедительно произнёс владыка, вытирая губы салфеткой после того, как пригубил вино. Девочка вытаращилась на него, пытаясь понять не шутит ли Рой, но, увидев непроницаемый светлый взгляд сказочного красавца, от такой перспективы, замолчала.

— Хорошо, только завтра я приготовлю еду сама. Это будет омлет с приправами и апельсиновый сок. Окей?

— Ок-кей, дитя, завтра будет всё, что пожелаешь. А оранжевые плоды, из которых ты хочешь жать сок, растут здесь в южных землях. Но я пошлю туда торговый караван, для тебя их добудут. А сейчас ты меня утомила, я провожу тебя в твою спальню, — король поднялся, чуть поклонился названной дочери, взял за руку и повёл её, подпрыгивающую и счастливую, от того, что её Рой может с ней ходить-бродить вот так запросто и без коляски.

— Не уходи, папа. Тут же не больница. Расскажи мне историю. Я так соскучилась без них, — схватила девочка намеревающегося уже было уйти владыку леса после того, как он поправил на ней тонкое, но необычайно тёплое одеяльце.

— Я совсем редко говорю. У нас таким искусством занимаются менестрели. Завтра я вызову к тебе одного из них, — пытался оправдаться смешавшись от такой просьбы эльда.

— Ну пожалуйста, Рой, — она вновь подскочила на постели и вжалась ему в плечо щёчкой. — Я не усну без нашей истории.

— Что же вы за люди такие? — пробормотал озадаченный король, нахмурился и согласился. — Подвинься. Расскажу, только ты мне будешь помогать.

Девочка радостно закивала, освобождая рядом с собой место для папы. Тот, не зная куда примостить длинные ноги, просто закинул их на спинку небольшой кроватки, протянул свою руку ей под голову и начал свой рассказ:

_«У одного знатного эльфа, Орофера и его супруги Аркуэнэ, придворной девы леди Мелиан, родился долгожданный наследник. Его назвали Трандуилом, что означало Бурная Весна. Это имя ему подходило очень кстати, ибо его „фея-крёстная“ оказалась ему почти тёзкой, одной из валар по имени Вана (Богиня Весны и Юности), женой Таурэна (Владыки Лесов). Она явилась в грёзах к красавице Аркуэнэ из Амана. «_

— Трандуил — смешно звучит? — вмешалась в сказку Александрия.

— Для тебя. Ты же не эллет… Не перебивай. Ты обещала помогать придумывать историю, а сама смеёшься, — недовольно поморщился владыка. — Твой Рой придумывал имена не такие смешные?

— Не дурачся, ведь ты и есть Рой, — девочка провела маленькой ручкой по белым локонам. — Только теперь здоровый и красивый, как Бог.

— Кто такой Бог? — заинтересовался король.

— Это тот, кто умеет делать чудеса, который создал небо и Землю.

— А, ты про Эру? Приятное сравнение, но его фэа гораздо мощнее чем моя. Когда же тебя сморит сон? Ну, хорошо, слушай дальше…

_„Ни на минуту мать не оставляла любимое дитя. Чрезмерно баловала и опекала, не желая поручать воспитание эльда другим няням и учителям. Грамоте и картографии, магии и хитрости она учила его сама. Но юный синда, подрастая в любви и ласке, всё же не отличался от обычных детей и в том числе человеческих. Он шалил и обожал драться, удивлялся облакам, хотел потрогать звёзды и искал лестницу, чтобы до них добраться. Будучи более рослым и неугомонным, чем его ровесники, Трандуил постоянно был наказан долгими часами просиживания у материнской юбки, слушая пение менестрелей. Надо сказать, чарующие мелодии вводили его в сонный транс. А зевать при дворе Тингола всегда было дурным тоном._

_Частенько он провоцировал свары и драки со сверстниками и будучи сильнее всегда побеждал. Отцу не нравилось такое поведение сына и зная как привлекает его звон клинков, брал в свою оружейную и порой даже на охоту с самим королём Дориата._

_Настали тяжёлые времена для их королевства. Трандуил достиг возраста воителя и ему, как сыну старшего воеводы пришло время доказать право носить меч. Мелькор со своим учеником Гортхауром подчинил большинство земель своей власти. Надвигалась новая битва. Аркуэнэ, тревожась за сына, повторяла о страшных видениях и огнедышащих драконах._  
Вышло именно так, как она предсказала. Битва Гнева стала первой, но не последней в жизни Трандуила. Бок о бок с Орофером они встретили рассвет в рядах армии эльфов. Слаженный строй, воины все на подбор. Орки должны были наступать. Но уже Валар повергли их на полпути к полю боя. Однако то, что налетело из-за скалы, оказалось драконами-урулоками. Против них эльфийское войско мало что могло. Трандуил увидел сквозь прорези шлема чёрные перепончатые крылья. Услышав едва различимый толчок, служащий командой Владыки, юноша синхронно с остальными вскинул лук и стал целиться. Несмотря на твёрдую установку, он сдвинул прицел на огненно-жёлтое око ящера. Зелёная, едкая кровь брызнула из раненной морды, приметившего эльфа, дракона. Туша взметнулась ввысь, но Трандуил уже знал, что готовилось для него в пышущей жаровне огромного змея.  
Дали команду отступать. Эльф лёгкими прыжками ретировался с поля битвы но, внезапно увидел впереди, таранящего всех на своём пути дракона с торчащей в глазнице его стрелой.  
Он не стал ждать потока пламени. В прыжке вцепился в крыло ящера, скользнул на загривок и стоя нацелился в чешуйчатую шею. Но дракон снова взмыл высоко вверх, не оставляя воину шанса спрыгнуть на землю. Трандуил вцепился в ороговевшие выступы на хребте монстра… Никогда он не был так высоко над землёй, где трудно было даже перевести дух от восхищения. 

_Внизу сияли на солнце шлемы его соратников и полыхал огонь. Крики, копоть, липкий страх. В момент замешательства, будто чувствующий растерянность юнца, огромный, раненный зверь слегка вывернул шею и полыхнул остатками пламени в его широко раскрытые, раскосые глаза. Шлем отразил основной жар, но в прорези врезалось огненное жало и выжгло Трандуилу глаз. Дикий вопль разверг небо. И в тот же момент на драконов обрушились Эарендил со своим кораблём Вингилотэ и Орлы Торондора, Владыки Орлов Манвэ. Над Ангбандом разразилось великое воздушное сражение._  
Но юный эльф этого уже не видел, пальцы разжались и он лишился опоры. Стремглав падая вниз, уже не надеялся на спасение, как огромная, мягкая птица почти у самой земли вцепилась в него. Орёл бережно обхватил воина когтями и отнёс на безопасное расстояние, где позже отец смог бы его отыскать.  
Сбросив шлем, юноша пытался приподняться. Половина лица пугала отсутствием плоти. Но потери крови удалось избежать и рана быстро затягивалась.  
Вдали послышался лязг цепей. Он сквозь темень боли разглядел скованного Моргота. Его, пленённого, вели Валар. Битва была выиграна, но ценой многих жизней.  
Следом за господином вели юношу майа. Черноволосый, с дерзким взглядом молодого волка он, скривив губы, скользнул миндалевидными глазами по обезображенному лицу синда. Трандуил понял, что перед ним Гортхаур, прозванный так за помощь Тёмному Властелину, кузнец Ауле. В закованных руках красавца майа поблёскивала сильмарилловая корона. Трандуил стал забывать о боли, завороженно наблюдая за сиянием камней. Гортхаур понимающе ухмыльнулся. Эльф растерянно перехватил порочный взгляд приспешника тёмных, который знал о коварстве их чар.  
Орофер с облегчением заметил сына на холме сбоку от дороги и подбежав стал ощупывать его. Задержав взор на уродливом лице, попытался успокоить.  
— Ты показал себя храбрым воителем. Женщины исцелят твоё лицо. Мы одержали победу, но Белерианда больше не существует. Нам следует двигаться сквозь Мглистые Горы к Зеленолесью. Идём, сын, нужно спешить. На дикие земли всегда найдутся желающие.  
— А что с этими? — морщась от боли произнёс Трандуил  
— Одного отправят в Безвременье, другой раскаялся. Но я бы не верил такому майа, — брезгливо заверил Орофер, сводя на переносице светлые брови. « 

— Как жаль Трандуила, он чуть не погиб, — промолвила Александрия, потирая глазки толи от слёз, толи от сморившего её сна.

— Так, довольно на сегодня. Я не мучитель малышей, хотя, об эльфах и такие предания среди людей уже ходят, — спохватился король и, укутав девочку в одеяльце поплотнее, направился к выходу. — Немедленно спать. Завтра расскажу, что было дальше.

— Угу, я знаю, что с Трандуилом будет всё в порядке, он же — это ты сейчас… или Рой? — бормотала Александрия, окончательно погружаясь в грёзы.

Долго всматриваясь в звёзды и расположившись в удобном кресле на террасе с бокалом вина, король вспоминал своё прошлое.

„Кто же ты такой Рой?“ — ревнивая мысль коварной искрой проскочила в его сознании. Человеческий детёныш, с неожиданным, для такой крошечной фэа, напором, растопил давно уснувшее сердце владыки. Он сам ещё не осознавал, как сильно привязался к малышке.

***

Громкий детский смех заставил Трандуила вздрогнуть. Он не заметил рассвета, сидя по-прежнему на террасе, затянулся пахучим табаком из своей изящной, тонкой трубки и отправился в поиски своей шаловливой гостьи.

— Ты заплетёшь мне косички, Рой? — обратилась хохотушка к нему, протягивая ленточки.

— Нет. Попроси прислугу, — попытался увернуться король.

— Ты же мой папа, — ему ничего не оставалось, как подхватить её на руки и, посадив на колени, приняться перебирать чёрные завитушки. Эльфы не были в этом так искусны, как гномы. Ну, а теперь, не упасть лицом в грязь перед названной дочкой стало для Трандуила вопросом чести. — Ты обещал продолжение истории. Рассказывай.

— Э, нет. До вечера ещё далеко, — парировал эльф.

— Но нам же нечего делать сейчас. Только расскажи, что было дальше с Бурной Весной. Плавная и монотонная речь короля лесных эльфов стала чарующе обволакивать маленькую девочку.

_„Орофер, оставив Трандуила на попечении Элронда, отправился снаряжать обоз с их небольшим домашним скарбом, а главное убедить безутешную мать в том, что с их сыном всё в порядке. Раны у эльда затягивались довольно стремительно, но юный воин теперь всегда при словах огонь и дракон испытывал невыносимые физические страдания. О том, чтобы хохотать по-прежнему (так как ты это делаешь сейчас) не было и в мыслях. Он возненавидел войну, возненавидел драконов, возненавидел разруху, из-за которой ему придётся покинуть Дориат._

_Как-то, размышляя над своей участью беженца, он забрёл к штабному шатру. Суматоха, связанная с гибелью Белерианда и пленением Моргота столкнула их с предателем-майа, который со знакомой улыбкой, приблизился к синда вплотную и, уставившись на ожог, уродующий лицо юноши-эльфа, с любопытством произнёс:_  
— Ты уже оправился после боя, эльда.  
— Не жалуюсь на здоровье, — с достоинством ответил Трандуил, превозмогая боль при разговоре. — Тебя освободили от оков?  
— Я был заложником Мелькора и только, — эльф недоверчиво прищурился и ойкнул, забыв, что мышца обожжена. Гортхаур продолжал покорять его обаянием. — Бездельничаешь? Быть может выпьешь со мной, тут неподалёку подают отличное вино?“ 

— Они напились? — перебила повествование Алекса. — Почему взрослые так много пьют? Особенно ты, Рой?

Трандуил опешил от столь прямого вопроса.

— Я вовсе не такой уж и пьяница. Но, да, ты права, они перебрали. Гортхаур бросил эьда в том вертепе в одиночестве. Он был молод, этот эльф и встретил, как ему казалось, более сведущего и умеющего повеселиться майа. Он же не знал, что тот сбежал и воспользовался им, как прикрытием, чтобы уйти от стражи. — с необычайным для него жаром стал оправдываться владыка.

— Так значит бедного Трандуила обманули? Мне нравятся косички, что ты заплёл, — оценила она его труды, заглянув в зеркальце. — Продолжай свою историю.

__  
„Пройти сквозь Мглистые горы для семьи и небольшой горстки вассалов Орофера не стало большой проблемой. Нижний перевал, созданный Великим Всадником и охотником Оромэ, в то время ещё не был заблокирован бежавшими от расправы орками. Эти поганые, по мнению эльфов, создания прятались в основном на севере Мглистых гор.  
Элронду и его супруге Келебриан приглянулась живописная местность у западного подножия скал, где он и остался со своим народом охранять Верхний и Нижний перевалы для безопасного продвижения собратьев к восточным землям.  
Орофер старался держаться особняком от Келеборна. Который со своим народом двинулся к вратам вершины Краснорога, рассчитывая на богатые земли южных лесов и относительную безопасность от близости северного королевства орков.  
Синда же уверял супругу в том, что им совсем нет необходимости искать покровительства сиятельной четы. Он считал свой народ более благородным и одарённым нежели зарвавшихся нолдор, но жена понимала, как ревностно сердце мужа воспринимало успех Галадриэль, лучшей подруги Мелиан и высоту положения её мужа, несмотря на их с Орофером кровное родство по линии Тингола. Оба князя давно скрыто соперничали в высокородстве. Она знала, что её супруг никогда не станет преклоняться перед равным. Не нравилось Ороферу и то, что его сын засматривается на местных эллет. 

_Так, изрядно отставая от основной массы беженцев, они благополучно пересекли горы. Благодаря своим природным свойствам сумеречных эльфов, которыми являлись особая лёгкость в передвижениях и выносливость, без остановок на отдых, на ходу питаясь раз в день небольшими порциями лембаса, они продолжали свой долгий путь по равнине до горной реки, за которой со слов первопроходцев должен был простираться бескрайний Зелёный Лес._

_Наконец, перед Эльдар предстала непроходимая стена девственного леса. Орофер, подняв голову ввысь, на кроны вековых исполинов, не мог сдержать восхищения, бескрайние границы великой зеленолесской стены не поддавались обзору, чем-то напоминая безбрежные просторы родного моря. Войти в чащу подобало с великой осторожностью и почтением к населявшим леса народам нандор._  
Западный форт, к которому переселенцы подошли, не был необитаем. Им открыли ворота и спросили о причине визита. Орофер объяснил юной воительнице с зелёными глазами и точёным личиком о том, что желает со своим народом поселиться в здешних лесах и принять обычаи нандор. Эллет, в доспехах стражника, бросила быстрый взгляд на стоящего рядом с отцом юношу, примерно одинакового с ней возраста. Сердце Трандуила затрепетало. Дикий огонь её очей намертво сковал его способность рассуждать разумно.  
Стражница проводила их к командиру стражи, который, в свою очередь, предоставил беженцам небольшие помещения в деревушке на окраине леса. Где они наконец смогли расположиться и принять помощь гостеприимных собратьев.  
Племена лесных эльфов были настолько дикими, что не имели предводителей, всё решал совет старейших. Но набеги орков участились в свете последних событий, и они нуждались в хорошо обученных воеводах, способных защитить рубежи, организовать разрозненные племена и прекратить их междоусобицы.  
Орофер понял, что его навыки здесь не пропадут даром. Вместе со старейшиной деревни, они почти сразу же взялись укреплять границы, обучать войска, ковать новое оружие и прочные доспехи.  
Аркуэнэ, так же, нашла себе занятие, прививая у местных эллет любовь к искусству и более высокой красоте. Приобретённые навыки магии при дворе Дориата сослужили ей добрую службу, восхищая народ лесных эльфов.  
Пока родители покоряли и ставили перед собой своими познаниями на колени элиту Зеленолесья, молодой эльда уже не мог отвлечься от дикой красоты встретившей их лучницы.“ 

— Он влюбился? — захлопала в ладошки Александрия.

— Ты на редкость проницательная девчушка, — улыбнулся ей в ответ король. — Тут было трудно не влюбиться в такую-то леди.

— Опиши её. Нет, я опишу, окей?

— Окей, — с интересом согласился основной рассказчик.

— Она была с большими раскосыми глазками, вздёрнутым носиком. Волосы были ярко-рыжие и очень-очень длинные. Вооот до сюда. Губы сердечком, а брови чёрные, как две дуги, вроде того лука, что висит на твоём ковре. Лоб гладкий. И она очень любила кружиться и плести венок. Ну как она похожа на твою?

— Невероятно похожа, — грусть в глазах короля заставила девочку забеспокоиться.

— Давай погуляем в саду.

— Сначала мы позавтракаем. Что ты там мне обещала приготовить? — встрепенулся владыка, с облегчением принимая предложение отложить сочинение его истории.

***

Александрия с гордостью восседала на холке громадного оленя, на котором „Рой“ взялся её прокатить.

— Ты можешь продолжить рассказ про ту красавицу. Я очень хочу, чтобы Трандуил был счастлив, — попросила девочка.

— Они были счастливы, — печально ответил ей король.

_»— Тебе заняться не чем? — спросила она его, пронзая зелёными стрелами колючих глаз, когда Трандуил, будто заплутав, накручивал круги рядом с башней форт-поста._  
— Не-а. Скучно тут у вас. За три луны из приключений — один паучишка… — ухмыльнулся юноша, ковыряя носком сапога трухлявый пенёк.  
— Паучишка? Тебе мало? Он ростом с троих таких как ты.  
— Я убил дракона на битве Гнева, твоя букашка мне не страшна, — стараясь покорить обворожительной улыбкой дикарку, пыжился Трандуил.  
— А я слышала, что с ними разобрались орлы. Хвастунишка, — впервые улыбнулась в ответ эллет.  
— Что означает твоё имя? — не отставал эльд, любуясь красноватого оттенка, вьющимися локонами красавицы.  
— Таурэтари (Владычица Леса), а тебя я слышала зовут Трандуил?  
— Мне кажется мы подходим друг другу уже по именам, — он подошёл несколько ближе, чем позволяли приличия и улыбнулся далеко не невинной улыбкой, скользя взглядом самца по изящным формам девушки.  
— Для Владычицы ты мелковат, синда. Принесёшь к моим ногам сотню голов орков, может и погуляем при луне, — засмеялась девушка дразнящим, как звуки колокольчика, хохотом. Западая, тем самым, ему глубоко в душу.  
Не проходило и дня, чтобы среброволосый синда не пересёкся с лесной эллет будто ненароком. Она опускала взор и старалась делать вид, что совсем не заинтересована его вниманием. Однако, что-то же в нём вызывало у неё волнение и предательскую дрожь в голосе.  
Закат уже алел среди зелени крон деревьев, как юноша в очередной раз столкнулся с девушкой у подхода к её жилищу.  
— Снова ты? — улыбнулась красавица, приподняв чёрную бровь.  
— Не встречаются мне орки. Уж и не знаю где их искать. Может, пока просто научишь своему языку? Я хочу знать именно ваш лесной диалект и обычаи.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Хочу стать твоим мужем, — открыто заявил влюблённый.  
Эллет, прерывисто вздохнув, отвернулась. Она не ожидала такого напора. В то же время, её сородичи давно прониклись симпатией и уважением к семье пришельцев из-за гор.  
— Твои родители. Вряд ли они позволят, — пожала плечами красавица.  
— Не только позволят, а с радостью благословят. Матушка рада моему выбору по желанию сердца. Отец видит выгоду в моём увлечении тобой. Ему предлагают сплотить племена и за заслуги перед Зеленолесьем принять дубовый посох единого Владыки. Мой брак с тобой все посчитают доказательством его преданности своим подданным. Я стану принцем, а отец станет править вечно. Слово только за тобой. Будь моей.  
Девушка вздрогнула и взглянула прямо в глаза взволнованному юнцу. Он не лгал. Его смущённый вид говорил об искренности сказанных слов и страхе перед отказом. Дева улыбнулась, так совпало, что они оба прониклись влечением.  
Трандуил давно уже не находил покоя. Все его грёзы были о ней с того момента, как они встретились. В его груди будто вспыхнула искорка томления и продолжала разгораться каждый миг. Ноги сами несли к тому месту, где он мог её встретить. Их шуточные перепалки всегда оставляли девушку победителем, так как вместо того, чтобы очаровать своим остроумием он мог только жадно ловить каждое её слово с покорным взглядом и радоваться, что дева не прогоняла его от себя. Её походка и манера хмуриться, поджав маленький пухлый ротик, вскинутый вверх острый подбородок, огоньки ярко-зелёных глаз и каскад золотистых кудрей склонили юношу к ногам гордой эллет. Эта его одержимость стала подобна болезни, от которой синда не находил лекарств. Матушка давно заметила его странное состояние и радовалась, догадываясь о его причине. 

_Незаметно для себя они забрели к лесному озерку в котором грациозно и символично плавала пара диких лебедей._

_— Это моё любимое место. Расскажи о своей родине, — присела она на валун._  
— Лес, что ещё можно рассказать о Дориате? — Трандуил примостился у её ног на зелёном ковре из душистых лесных трав. — Я люблю путешествовать. Боюсь вечности. Она ужасает. Всё меняется кроме нас. Люди обновляют души и дают им новые имена. А нам не узнать забвения. Такая жизнь, равно, как читать нескончаемый свиток, невольно устанешь. За что Эру дал нам такое наказание? Да, мы можем слушать шёпот облаков и листвы, читать по ритму в каплях дождя и воссоздавать в своих творениях то, что даёт нам Арда. Но, так же мы должны увидеть, как гниль и ржавчина разъедает наши творения не в праве это остановить.  
— Ты говоришь, как бард, — эллет нравился его пыл.  
— Одно имеет в этом мире цену равную вечности. То чувство, что я испытываю к тебе.  
— А что ты испытываешь? Расскажи, — игриво улыбалась девушка.  
— Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, когда смотрю на твои черты и манеры — сердце трепещет, как куропатка запутавшаяся в силках. Когда ты говоришь мне хочется закрыть твои губы поцелуем, так они манят. Вряд ли я поэт, они изъясняются складнее. О любви говорить невозможно, её можно чувствовать и дарить, — заметив, что она смеётся, эльда в досаде закусил губу, но тут же привлёк красавицу к себе и исполнил своё желание. Она ответила на робкий поцелуй. Им показалось, что оба растворились друг в друге.“  
  
 — О, Эру! Я забылся. Прости мне мою неосторожность. Маленьким девочкам нельзя слышать о таких нежностях, — не на шутку испугался своих откровенных речей Его Величество.

— Это очень красиво было, то, что ты только что сочинил. Мне нравится, — девчушка дёрнула тяжёлую упряжь оленя на себя. — Почему он такой медленный?

— Не знаю… Что-то я с тобой слишком разговорился, дитя, — приняв гордую осанку, король пришпорил благородное животное.

— Дальше, дальше, я хочу дальше про поцелуй.

— Окей. Поцелуй так поцелуй. Не люблю капризных леди.

_«Луна спокойным отражением старшего брата, Солнца, мерцала ровным серебром, выделяя на лесной опушке очертания двух счастливых эльдар._  
Филин колыхнул верхушку молодой сосны и своим выкриком развеял грёзы влюблённых.  
Девушка поправила волосы, спускающиеся тяжёлыми спиралями на высокой груди. Отвела взор и сделав озабоченный вид, произнесла: 

_— Родители обеспокоятся, пора домой._

_— Ты не ответила. Я могу объявить тебя своей невестой?_

_— Вот как? А я решила, что мой ответ был красноречивее слов, — засмеялась она, бегом пустившись от него вглубь чащи леса. — Не догонишь, увалень, не будешь моим женихом!_

_— Ах так?! — мягко пригибая траву лёгкой поступью эльфа, устремился за ней вслед молодой охотник на оленей._

_Огибая величественные стволы ставшего родным леса и касаясь каждого, он громко смеялся над шаловливым нравом своей избранницы. Оказалось довольно сложно настичь ловкую стражницу-разведчика, без труда укрывшуюся за корягой. За время блужданий суженного в её поисках эллет в темноте, под жужжание стайки пикси успела сплести любимому венок из лесных трав, не заметив, как прутик тернии затесался меж благородных стеблей душистых веточек. Наконец он заметил очертания подруги и уловил её ехидный смешок._  
— Настиг, ты бегаешь подобно лани, — пытался он отдышаться. — Ну так что? Меня ещё испытания ждут или просто скажешь „Да“?  
— Да, — произнесла Таурэтари, надевая ему на голову сплетённый венок. Трандуил невольно вскрикнул. Шипы тернии, до того предательски сокрытые, укололи его в висок и струйка крови забрызгала волосы.  
— Дурное предзнаменование. Не представляю, как эта веточка сюда вплелась? — растерянно произнесла девушка.» 

Король не ожидал от Алекс такой бурной реакции. Она испугалась широко раскрыв глаза пыталась прочитать в его взгляде, что же такого могло случиться и о чём предупреждал пару влюблённых дурной знак.

— Что-то не так? — осведомился владыка в ответ на её немой вопрос.

— Рой, ты снова хочешь всех убить?

— Я не Рой, — отчеканил король. — Я, эм, не важно.

_„Крепость Барад-дур отстраивалась с размахом. Пересёкший равнины Рохана, принц Трандуил со свитой синдар въехал в строящиеся ворота Мордора. Рядом с ним на белом рысаке не отставала и невеста, одетая в такие же доспехи, как и у будущего мужа из посеребрённой тёмной стали с изображением драконов на лёгком шлеме, в знак того, что Трандуил оседлал ящера._  
Великие стены крепости и башни ужасали мощью и гнетущим ощущением тёмного величия. Их встретили вполне дружелюбно. Люди пустыни, присягнувшие Аннатару, провели молодую чету в альковы своего короля.  
Таурэтари прижималась к жениху, озираясь на своих врагов, орков. Эскорт, отобранных из лучших воинов, синдар стоял в стороне, бесстрастно взирая на принца, но в любой момент готовы применить в действии свои мечи.  
Вошёл Аннатар, сияющий лунным светом, высокий, белокурый, в струящемся блестящем одеянии. Он обаятельно улыбнулся и Трандуил вздрогнул, узнав знакомый оскал.  
— Рад гостям из Таур-э-Ндаэделос, — тихим, но проникновенным голосом молвил майа, острый взгляд, которого поочерёдно блуждал с принца на эллет.  
— Я, послан королём Орофером с визитом в знак дружелюбия лесных эльфов. Поражён Вашим могуществом, — поклонился юноша. — Моя будущая супруга Таурэтари и я, сын короля Зеленольсья, осмелимся просить создать для нас обручальные кольца.  
Оборотень оценил благоразумие эльда не выдавать того, что тот узнал в нём Гортхаура.  
За огромным столом для пиршеств хозяин улыбался и вёл светскую беседу. Принцу не нравилось происходящее. Он мгновенно распознал изменчивую сущность Владыки Даров. Трандуил знал о способности майа к превращениям и всевозможным морокам. 

_— Итак, дражайший посол, твоя будущая жена покорила меня своим очарованием. Выпьем за красоту, — светлоликий дух майа, якобы присланный из Валинора учить эльфов и людей чудесному ремеслу ковки различных магических артефактов увлекал своими обаятельными манерами._  
В тот же вечер великий мастер создал два колечка для будущих супругов.  
Оставшись наедине с Аннатаром в его мастерской, Трандуил задал вопрос, мучивший его: 

_— Тогда в Белерианде, ты выглядел иначе, — глаза-льдинки вонзились в сиятельного оборотня. — Что ты задумал, беглец?_  
— Я желаю мира и процветания, как в Мордоре, так и в твоём лесу, король, — дружелюбно проговорил Аннатар.  
— Оговорился, Милорд, король — мой отец, — учтиво поправил его принц.  
— Ничуть. Ему уж не долго править.  
— Лжёшь! Саурон (Поганец), — Трандуил схватился за меч, но огненный взор чародея обезоружил своей решимостью размазать дерзкого эльфа о стену.  
— Не подобает доброму соседу оскорблять хозяина в его же доме, — дурманящий шёпот заставил синда отступить. Склонив голову в знак почтения перед сильнейшим и избегая смотреть в глаза, принц поспешил извиниться:  
— Благодарю за кольца и гостеприимство, Великий маг, и позволь откланяться.  
Смиренный вид эльфа не спас его от созерцания вида рассвирепевшего майа, на миг потерявшего свою настоящую оболочку и представшего в облике безликого Стража мира Великих духов. В душе принца разлился холод. Он ретировался по крутым ступеням в страхе быть сброшенным в огненное жерло вулкана, где находились наковальни Аннатара. Память о жуткой боли, испаряющей по каплям душу, всё ещё вселяла в него животный ужас. Трандуил не стал ждать. Впопыхах зажав кольца в кулак, сбежал вниз, едва касаясь ступеней из застывшей лавы.“ 

— Он испугался того злодея? — Алекс в напряжении внимала рассказу.

— Жутко испугался, — обронил король, склонив голову.

— Они поженились с Таурэтари и у них были малыши?

— Да…Но…

_«Но счастливым замыслам не суждено было сбыться. Весть о создании союза против Саурона, коим и оказался интриган Аннатар, даривший кольца царственным друзьям с умыслом поработить их волю, нарушила мир в Лихолесье. Орофер объединил свои войска с армией Амдира из Лориэна и вместе с принцем отправился войну. Трандуил, как нежный муж простился с беременной супругой._

_Что-то пошло совсем не так, как рассчитывал Орофер, не желавший смириться с волей своего Главнокомандующего. Он попал в окружение с горсткой своих преданных эльдар и был сражён наземь волной магической силы Саурона, орки бросились к падшему на колени воителю. Трандуил был отрезан от отца стеной уродливых, но мощных воинов. Он видел, как из последних сил, захлёбываясь в собственной крови, теряет жизнь его Владыка. Но отбиться от скрежещащих вокруг него клинков и секир было невозможно, эльда так же был ранен и истекал живительной силой из раны в плечо._  
Внезапно гул битвы стих, Исильдур разрушил величие духа майа обломком меча, полоснув по заветному пальцу, сбрив с руки Саурона вместе с ним и кольцо Величия, вбиравшее в себя силу его „рабов“, принявших дары.  
Орки, потерявшие полководца, всё ещё продолжали сеять боль и смерть вокруг себя, но многие потеряли силу хозяина и обмякли в безразличном оцепенении. Прорвавшись сквозь горы трупов, принц склонился над истерзанным телом отца. Поражённый стеклянным взором прекрасных, родных очей, эльда не смог сдержать хлынувших слёз. Сняв перчатку, сбросил шлем и подобно мальчишке ладонью размазывал по грязным щекам солёные слёзы, разъедавшие глаза и застилавшие туманом, и без того не видящий от горя, взор. 

_— Как мне теперь быть? — шептал он растерянно сам себе, в надежде, что отец ответит и ласково подмигнёт, поддержит. Но — нет. Теперь принц в ответе за их королевство, за мать и жену, за будущее дитя. — Клянусь, отец, я больше не буду воевать. Ни капли эльфийской крови больше не оросит эту землю.  
Он приложил руку к сердцу, но, помедлив, приподнял голову Орофера, расправил слипшиеся от грязи и крови светлые пряди, закрыл веки и крепко прижал к себе, подавляя рвущиеся из груди стоны. — Клянусь.»_

Рассказчик замолчал смахнув слезу с кончика носа.

— А дальше что с ним было? — не унималась девочка.

— У него родился маленький сынишка вроде тебя и назвали его Листочком, то есть по-эльфийски Леголас. Матушка Аркуэнэ, не смогла вынести горя потери и удалилась в Валинор от мирской суеты. Король же, несмотря на все свои горести был по-прежнему счастлив с любимой им королевой. Но… тебе пора отдохнуть после такого насыщенного прогулкой по моему лесу дня, Александрия, — Трандуил спешился и, подхватив девочку из седла, поставил на землю. Протянул руку и повёл во дворец. — Что-то тебя твой Рой совсем не ищет, да и мама хороша.

— Ты не говорил, что живёшь в лесу, Рой. И я не отстану от тебя. Расскажешь про Трандуила-папу после обеда.

Владыка, печально вздохнув, беспомощно пожал плечами.

***

Для эльфа время не течёт подобно горной реке имея направление, оно замирает как густой туман на опушке. Так и в этот раз владыка заигрался с девочкой и не вспомнил ни разу что человеку пора принять ванну и отойти ко сну. Малышка потирала глаза в ответ на попытки её нового папы научить её эльфийскому алфавиту.

— О, да, милое дитя. Я совсем выжил из ума пытаясь скрасить твой досуг и не зная о твоих потребностях. С Леголасом было немного проще. Нужно позвать няню.

— Не нужно няню. Ты мне расскажешь про Трандуила и его малыша.

Вскоре задёрнув шёлковую штору на и без того скудном для освещения витраже, король попытался рассказом о своих злоключениях побыстрее навеять на малышку сон. Но не тут-то было.

_„Принц уродился истинным синда несмотря на принадлежность королевы к лесным эльфам. Он на время заставил Трандуила отвлечся от горестей утраты отца и разлуки с матерью. Но одна маленькая оплошность привела к непоправимой потере._  
Король имел дар оборотня. Он иногда осматривал владения под видом обычного оленя. Так удобнее пробираться сквозь непролазные чащи и быть незамеченным. Немногие подданные знали об этом. Но запрет на охоту за оленями впредь был повсеместным указом.  
В заветной пещере, скрытой водами ледника, спадающими в озеро, Трандуил оставил свои одежды и нырнув в отражение лунного диска на озёрной глади, выбрался грациозным белым оленем. В несколько прыжков изящное животное освоилось с новым образом и устремилось к северным владениям, где орочье племя накапливало силы для нового набега на лесное королевство.  
Встречавшееся на пути зверьё расступалось, узнавая в олене своего повелителя. А он лишь стремительно преодолевал преграды из огромных валунов и дремучих стволов.  
Всматриваясь в мерцания факелов при передвижениях жителей Гундабада, король леса уже предчувствовал новую битву и потери, которых изо всех сил стремился избежать. Внезапно рискованное предприятие по разведке на местности обернулось для молодого оленя опасностью. Трепетными, влажными ноздрями он уловил тошнотворный запах мокрой псины. “ Варг!» — пронеслось в сознании. Животный инстинкт самосохранения заставил его опрометью скрыться в чаще родной чащи. 

_Варг настиг его слишком скоро и сбить со следа дикую тварь королю-оленю так и не удалось. Встретившись глаза в глаза на лесной опушке, они напряжённо ждали каждый первого движения своего противника._  
С клыков создания Мелькора верёвкой вилась липкая слюна. Небольшие ветвистые рога приняли оборону. Лучистый взгляд тёмно-агатовых глаз белого оленя направленно пожирал каждое движение бестии.  
Прозвеневшая откуда-то из глубины зарослей стрела вонзилась в загривок псины. Трандуил резко повернул благородную голову своего „тотема“ и успел заметить лёгкие, осторожные движения эльфийского лучника. Очертания подтверждали силуэт женщины.  
Обезумевшее от боли животное, бросилось мимо него на стрелявшую. Трандуил метался не имея возможности принять облик человека. Для этого он должен вернуться к своему водоёму и смыть образ оленя.  
Он узнал лёгкий вскрик своей супруги. Выставив ветви рогов вперёд, цепляя и снося на пути кустарники и разнося всё, в клочья, король бросился за, схватившим хрупкое тело эллет поперёк своей слюнявой пастью, огромным варгом.  
Тварь неслась в сторону родных гор, к воротам своего владыки. Но в два прыжка белый олень перекрыл ему путь и, взбороздив точёным капытом землю, выпустил из ноздрей огненное дыхание ненависти.  
Тауретари едва дыша меж стиснувших её мощных клыков, укоризненно взглянула в глаза мужа. Попытка взметнуть на рога огромного зверя закончилась звуком сомкнувшейся пасти.  
Варг прокусил тело королевы насквозь и победно взглянув на поверженного оленя, передние ноги которого отказались слушаться и осели от безысходности.  
Какое-то время варг терзал свой трофей на глазах оцепеневшего оленя, разбрызгивая свежую кровь. Но из последних сил поверженный потерей вострубил олений зов. 

_Почти тот-час на место схватки вышел исполин леса, олень, но вдвое больше самого короля. Животное имело по три ветви размером с добрый эльфийский меч на своих мощных рогах в отличии от трёх тонких, королевских „кинжалов“._  
Взгляд короля был прикован к телу жены, но он слышал, как воздел воющую и извивающуюся тварь на своё оружие лесной друг. Не помня себя, как в тумане, он очнулся в обличии эльда на берегу горного источника.  
Олень-победитель принёс на рогах тело любимой к нему. Трандуил, не имея ни слёз, ни отчаяния на эмоции отнёс её в их заветную пещеру. Положил на огромный валун и, припав к телу, просидел с ней не замечая времени.  
Вспомнив о сыне, он молчаливо укрыл тело любимой своим тяжёлым плащом. Выходя из пещеры на глазах своего верного спутника он, применив осанвэ, легко замуровал грот неподъёмным камнем. Обессилев влез на спину оленя и двинулся ко дворцу.  
Никто не решался спосить Владыку где его жена и почему он вдруг стал замкнут в себе больше обычного.»  


Всхлип Александрии вывел его из состояния воспоминаний.

— Почему ты плачешь?

— Рой, ты опять решил всех убить. Но та королева не предавала его. Она не сбежала к Аннатару. У неё был сынок. Зачем ты её убил? — девочка неподдельно страдала от описания гибели эльфийской королевы. Это растрогало владыку.

— Я не Рой, я просто взял и рассказал тебе о себе. Мы вероятно с твоим другом очень похожи. Но судьбы у нас разные.

Александрия крепко прижалась к сидящему на кроватке эльфу и зарыдала ещё больше.

— Верни её и будь Трандуилом, он мне тоже очень понравился.

— Я не смогу. Укус варга или меч орка — одинаково несут смерть бессмертному эльфу. Так решил Эру. Я тут бессилен. Но я пытался. Саурон обещал мне её воскресить.

_«Эльдар догадывались, что случилось _непоправимое, но нарушить траур и потревожить потерявшего смысл жизни никто не решался. Отныне все действия Лесного короля были направлены на месть. Он коварно нападал на обозы орков, не выдавая принадлежности своих воинов к эльфийскому племени. Он перекрывал им доступ к жизненно-важным истокам.__  
Сговор с Беорном (медведем-оборотнем) помогал ему в ловле и освежевании варгов любых размеров и мастей. Во дворце появилась комната украшенная чучелами их голов, а, так же голов Орков, нещадно выловленных Трандуилом и с особым наслаждением замученных на дыбе.  
Это стало единственно-желанным развлечением Владыки.  
Наследник рос здоровым и счастливым в неведении куда делась его матушка. Никто не спрашивал короля о том, что стало с королевой. Ну ещё бы. Стоило кому-либо вопросительно посмотреть в ответ на требование Лихолесского Тирана, как его взглдяд темнел и тяжелел. Вино не надолго глушило раздирающую на части тоску. Организм эльда успешно противился яду.  
Вспомнив об отданном в огранку ожерелье, король отправился в Эребор, забрать светлую память о Тинголе, матери и былых счастливых временах. Но наслышанный о извращённых утехах пытками короля эльфов, Дурин пожелал кроме оплаты принести ему чертежи дыбы и орудий пыток для орков и троллей беспокоивших их королевство.  
Знавший в душевной и физической боли толк, Трандуил деланно изумился, показывая видом оскорблённую невинность. Он заберёт ожерелье позже. Гномам же осталось недолго. Вонь от их сокровищ уже возбудила ноздри Смауга, а он не заставит себя ждать.  
Презрительно развернувшись и мысленно напевая песенку о глупых коротышках, Владыка вышел под яркие солнечные лучи солнца. Он подождёт и насладится расправой предательски убившего его родственника, короля Тингола, народца, отупевшего от жадности из-за таких же побрякушек, что послужили раздором теперь.  
Так и случилось. Пламя окутало небо над Одинокой Горой. Трандуил был на охоте и успел взять в плен отряд орков, способных своим предсмертным воем скрасить досуг Владыки.  
Он видел как горит Эребор, Дейл уже не спасти. Умоляющий взгляд принца Торина король принял как должное. Он мог бросить войско на помощь и знал, что способен большими потерями выкурить змея. Но наслаждение от мести было заманчивее благородного порыва оказать помощь мелким тупым букашкам.  
Пусть знают с кем связались. Жаль ожерелье застряло в горе на века. Но Трандуилу спешить некуда. Он подождёт, пока Смауг сам усохнет или окаменеет. Вечность утомительна, если нечем коротать её будни.  
Дразня своим великолепием и маской безразличия, король поднял руку, с брачным кольцом змеиной мудрости, подаренным Аннатаром и подал знак возвращаться в родной лес.  
Он не думал, что пустота его души уже приняла мрак, наползающий на его, некогда зелёный, добрый лес. Подобное притягивает подобное. Но Трандуил ещё не насладился местью.  
и стали дружны. Король созерцал за нерушимостью рубежей и чутко прислушивался к малейшим вибрациям вокруг своих владений.  
Всё в существовании его эльдар стало направлено на борьбу с неосязаемым, но коварным врагом. Саурон проникал в сознание владыки, подтачивал его волю и искушал. 

__Соблазн был в желании королём вернуть к жизни возлюбленную. И он знал на что способен его новый сосед-некромант. Так, поддавшись горькой думе и переполненный хмельным дурманом, в один из вечеров, король приблизился к зловещим развалинам._ _

__Жёсткий, спёртый воздух с рёвом разрядился и том в разорванном пространстве возник знакомый силуэт Аннатара._ _

__— Король тёмного леса, рад нашей новой встрече, — приветливо распахнул объятия туманный морок в ореоле сияния своей мощи._ _

__— Мне не по нраву соседство с тобой, — устало изрёк Трандуил, присев на валун. — Твари, что прислуживают тебе издают зловоние вплоть до Эрибора. Великий создатель колец, желающий поравняться с могуществом Эру окружил себя смрадом и гнилью? Эти орки — твои творения? Способен ли ты создать истинную гармонию?_ _

__— Друг, ты пришёл меня обидеть или просить о помощи? — всполох огня в тёмных глазницах Саурона ничуть не испугал лесного владыку._ _

__— Твоя тварь убила мою супругу. Верни мне Тауретари и я позволю тебе возродиться в обители моего владения. Белый совет требует моего участия в борьбе с тобой. Ты же сможешь выиграть время, удружив мне._ _

__— Я давно приметил, как ты любишь сделки. Дай мне её кольцо что я вам выковал и жди. Твоя жена оживёт и ты найдёшь её там где оставил._ _

__Трандуил бросил кольцо к ногам некроманта._ _

__— Обманешь. Я лично сравняю с землёй твою башню, — глаза владыки казались пустыми глазницами, излучая слабый голубоватый свет. Это означало его крайнюю ненависть к тому, с чем он был вынужден смириться._ _

____

***

Гномья банда во главе с Торином, воришкой его ожерелья задержала, собравшегося навестить склеп супруги короля.

Он едва не расхохотался, услышав о том, что кучка бородачей решили выкурить Смауга с его насеста под горой. Однако Торин отверг предложенную Трандуилом сделку, заключающуюся в возвращении ожерелья. Владыка искренне пытался на него разозлиться, но всё что он смог из себя выдавить — это угроза сгноить их шайку в казематах.

Чудаки даже не поняли, что обязаны ему жизнью. Но один сбежал. Трандуил уловил силуэт воришки боковым зрением, которое не раз выдавало ему присутствие Фейри или других существ, не желающих предстать во плоти.

Он знал, что этот некто приложит усилия и выпустит дружков. Что же пусть себе бегут. Трандуила не станут обвинять в их гибели. Краем губ он улыбнулся этой мысли, продолжая вычитывать дочь Тауриэль за поощрение к любви её же брата Леголаса. „Как-то надо бы им всё рассказать… Нет. Позже.“

Но позже не получилось. Всему виною эти гномы…

Однако, чувствуя скорый конец нового возрождения Саурона, король открыл склеп возлюбленной. Некромант не обманул. Воскресшая красавица предстала перед супругом краше чем была. Владыка бросился к любимой, покрывал поцелуями бледное, но такое родное лицо.

Таурэтари оставалась холодной. Её взгляд ничего не выражал. Заподозривший неладное, он резко отстранился.

— Ты хотел меня провести? — прошипела эллет, сдвинув изящные брови и полыхнув в него огнём своих прекрасных глаз. — Отправил ко мне своих дружков истари. Митрандир издохнет и жена твоя вернётся в пустоту.

Тело любимой на глазах развеялось в прах. Трандуил, потеряв последнюю надежду, сгребал руками то, что от неё осталось. Он не стыдился рыдать и один, в отдающей эхом пещере, поклялся уничтожить ту силу и зло с которыми пытался договориться. Отныне злоба плотно держала в кулаке его ранее нежное сердце. Трандуила не узнавали. Его ярость поражала. Он один, не пожалев любимого оленя уничтожил орочье войско.  
Лишь срубив последнему из них голову, король пришёл в себя и ужаснулся. С ним осталась только горстка эльдар. И тут ещё она с глупыми угрозами встала на пути.  
Пришлось проглотить свой гнев. Ведь сын впервые от него отрёкся. Эльда до последнего верил в благородство отца, который из-за гордыни и равнодушия не пытался поддержать своих близких и помешал юному принцу сблизиться с неугодной ему эллет. Трандуил понял это по искажённому досадой и разочарованием взгляду Леголаса. Сын покинул владыку Лихолесья навсегда.

Стиснув голову руками в холодных руинах, пряча своё горе от подданных, горько плакал венценосный эльда. Он не мог себе позволить показать свою слабость пред посторонними. А ему хотелось кричать от жестокой, рвущейся из груди душевной боли. Но… Нет… Он только крепче стискивал зубы и сжимал кулак, заставляя железные перчатки трещать по швам, как тряпичные лоскутки.

Остатки армии с облегчением почувствовали себя снова силой, как только он предстал их взору. Как обычно непринуждённый, холодно-надменный, на голову возвышающийся над всеми и гордо распрямивший косую сажень в плечах. Сей исполин был их королём. Его благородство не рождало и доли сомнения. Лишь только он знал какой груз он нёс на своей уставшей душе. И только Эру мог его осудить за слабости, о которых знал только он.»

Устремив свой яростный взор к Мордору и хищно оскалив зубы в кривой полуулыбке, Владыка прошептал: „Твой прах и подобрать никто не пожелает, когда придёт час падения. А миг тот уже не далёк. Я умею ждать, Аннатар. Я подожду“

Слабая надежда Трандуила о том, что девочка просто уснёт от его монотонной речи не оправдалась. Александрия всё так же вытирала катившиеся по щекам слёзы.

— Ты теперь совсем один, да? — всхлипнула она.

— Я всегда один, — улыбнулся король.

— Я останусь с тобой или если хочешь мы отправимся к маме, только я не знаю пути назад.

— Хорошо. Пока мы будем искать твоих родных, ты расскажешь мне свою историю, окей? А теперь спи. Я буду охранять твой сон пока не подрастёшь.


End file.
